Gundam Seed: A new begining
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: A girl sudden'y shows up out of nowhere and it turns out...she is Fllay's long lost sister, and she is not here for a friendly reunion. And then Duo and Heero show up and its all on now. GSxGWxGSA KiraOC CagalliAthrun. Please read, it really is a good fic
1. The new girl

Hello, I am reluctant to write this and post it, because most people don't like to read things that Kira is paired with an OC. But I would really appreciate it if you would read. I worked really hard on writing this so please, please, please, please, PLEASE, read this. I don't exactly know all the names. Like the captain's name, so yeah, I'm really sorry. Please don't call this a Mary-Sue. I have gotten enough of those reviews from other stories I have done.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing (entered in later), or the manga, Gundam Seed Astray.**

**Chapter 1**

**The evil within**

Kira Yamato, pilot of the Gundam, Strike, had just come back from a mission to intercept an attacking fleet of gundams.

"KIRA!" Fllay shouted running towards the brown, spiky haired pilot. She jumped on the unsuspecting pilot, nearly knocking him down.

"Uh, hey Fllay." Kira hugged the red haired girl back.

Just then Commander La Flaga shouted something out of a screen.

"Captain! I have found a survivor from the attack. Permission to board."

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard Commander." A small ship called the Skygrassper, boarded the main ship, the magnificent Arc Angel.

"Commander! How is he?" Came the main mechanic.

Kira looked over Fllay's shoulder. He could see a person, it was a girl. She had long sandy-brown hair, and her clothes were ripped and torn from the attack and she seemed to be unconscious.

"It's a she, and she's unconscious." The Commander said, handing her nearly weightless body over to one of the men.

Kira leaped over to Fllay and over to the three men and Commander La Flaga.

"Ah, Kira! Would you accompany her to her quarters? I would like an update when she wakes." The Commander said.

"Uh, yes sir." He floated next to the man carrying the girl.

"But Kira?" Fllay said floating towards him. A look of pure hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fllay, but not know. I'll see you later." He said rounding the corner.

He followed the man to a room, where he laid the girl gently on the bed.

"I'll be back with a uniform. Would you mind watching her for a second?" The man asked. Kira nodded and sat next to the bed. He looked at her closely and noticed she looked a little like Fllay.

Just then Fllay walked in and glanced at the girl. Her eyes flashed with a horrified emotion.

"Kira, come on, let's go."

"I'm sorry Fllay, I can't."

Just then she started to stir…

**The girl's POV…**

"Hey, she's coming too." I heard a voice. It sounded a little fuzzy and my vision was blurred when I finally opened my eyes. I squinted, trying to focus.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kira, Kira Yamato, and you are safely aboard the Arc Angel. Can I ask what your name is?"

"It's…Faith, Faith Katotaru." I said slowly. My eyes came into focus and I looked around.

Fllay started out the door. My eyes caught her and I scowled at the ceiling.

"Where, do you think you are going, dear sister?" Kira's surprise came as no shock to me, but I felt I had to explain.

"Oh! Faith, I'm so happy to see you alive." Fllay said reluctantly walking towards me.

"I don't think so. You may be able to fool the people on this ship, but you will find me harder to convince. For you see, I know the real you. A selfish little brat who will do or say anything if it is in the best interest to you, shall we tell this young man about how you left me for dead!" I yelled. Fllay's face contorted into a look of anger and horror.

"I think we shall…let's see, you were the one who left me for dead. You left me in my bed, sleeping peacefully while those Zaft dogs came and kidnapped me! Thankfully Cagalli's father was nice enough to take me in after they were through training me and I ran away!" I yelled. I sat bolt upright and tried to get out of bed but Kira pushed me back down.

"What is going on?"

"Fllay is my sister. But when we were little, she left me in my bed when an attack on our home took place. They took me for a training program, trying to turn me into a Zaft pilot! See, I was sort of the…oddball of the family. I'm a coordinator. She left me for dead!" I yelled some more.

Kira looked at me like he couldn't and didn't want to believe a word I said.

"Kira, haha, you don't believe her do you?" Fllay said nervously.

"Look, I really don't care if he believes me or not, but it's the truth, and you know it." I said dangerously.

Just then the Commander came in with a Magenta uniform. I looked over the uniform. It was absolutely adorable.

"Oh, well, glad to see that you are wake." He said smiling.

"Yes. Oh, and thank you…for rescuing me, Commander La Flaga." I said sweetly.

He ushered out Kira and Fllay so I could change. I stripped off my torn and battered clothes, exposing the Angel wings tattoo that spread from the middle of my shoulder blades to the tips of my shoulders, and I put on the uniform.

"I'll clean my cuts later. Right now, I want to look around." I said buttoning the last button. I kept one unbuttoned, the one around the neck. I can't stand it. It makes me feel like I'm choking. I walked out and into the hallway.

I started wondering through the halls, not really looking where I was going when all the sudden…boom.

"Oh, sorry. Oh! You must be the girl we rescued. I'm Sai." He held out his hand to me. I rubbed my back and took it.

"Thanks. My name is Faith, Faith Katotaru. Um… maybe you could…help me. I'm looking for…"

"Oh, I see you've met Sai. Hello, I'm Meriella, you can call me Mer for short." A girl with short light brown hair said walking up to me.

"Um, hi. Yes, I was wondering if someone could tell me where to find Kira and Fllay. Do you know where they are?"

"Kira's at the Hanger working on the Gundam. But I don't know where Fllay is. Sorry."

"How do I get to the hanger?"

"Oh, follow me, I'll take you there." Mer said waving for me to follow her. I nodded.

"Nice meeting you Sai. Maybe I'll see you around." I said before rounding the corner.

I followed her to the docking bay. There stood the Gundam, and just barely visible, was Kira.

"Oh Kira! You have a visitor!" Mer called up. Kira poked his head out and smiled.

"Oh, hey, come on up." Kira called to me.

"Thanks Mer." I waved to her as she retreated back to the hall.

"It's alright, come on up!" Kira called.

"Well, okay…" I jumped up and floated onto the landing stand. I didn't turn around to look at how high I was but I knew it was pretty tall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Listen, I wanted to thank you, for watching after me. I know that my sister hates me. And that she blames me for father's death. But it isn't my fault, I ran away before the attack. And what he did to those poor people on the shuttle. I…I couldn't have stopped it. I…I couldn't. Well, after I ran away, Cagalli found me. I was 8 when I ran away from that horrible place they call a camp. I couldn't stand being told where to go. I was sent to another camp near orb. And that's when I ran away. But her father took me in and so I became a princess just like Cagalli. But I'm a coordinator. I'm supposed to be fighting against you. I don't want to fight. I hate it!" I said. I looked at him and smiled.

"But, I guess that I am just boring you. I just thought I should tell you. Anyway, so Kira, do you live in this?" I asked looking around in it. There was a blanket and a pillow in the seat.

"Well, sort of. Faith, you do know you have a choice. If you don't want to fight then don't fight. Just like I did, I'm a coordinator. But I decided to protect my friends on the earth forces. I tried to protect that shuttle, but when I couldn't it broke me. When I got back. I felt horrible. I just wanted to shrivel up and die. But Fllay was there for me. She comforted me when no one else would talk to me. But anyway, I…"

"Kira! The Captain wants you and Faith to come to the bridge." Commander La Flaga said.

We looked at eachother in bewilderment. I closed my eyes tight as we jumped down. Once we landed we walked to the bridge, with the commander.

"Welcome aboard Ms. Katotaru. I am the captain of the Arc Angel." The captain said to me kindly.

" Thank you for the kind welcome. I was wondering if you knew where Fllay was? I need to speak with her."

"About what?"

"Just…where is she?"

"She has requested that we not tell you."

"Damn that witch." Kira reached around and slapped me across the cheek. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"You, you slapped me?"

"Don't ever talk about Fllay like that. You don't know her!"

"I know her enough to know that she doesn't care about you! She is just playing you until another strong guy comes her way. She seeks comfort in any guy who can beat someone up! That is why she got rid of me! She couldn't stand that I was a little stronger than she was. She couldn't stand that I was the better person. I know her well enough that she dumped Sai for you because you were stronger than he is. So don't you ever tell me I don't know her and if you don't believe me, I'll prove it!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

'Fllay, I know you're here somewhere. Now where are you?'

Just then I heard a whimper. I stopped running and turned towards the door.

Slamming it open I looked inside and saw Fllay sitting in the corner of the bed.

"Fllay! Why? Why do you insist on hurting people. Why do you insist on destroying Kira! He has done nothing to you!" I yelled. I was praying that Kira had followed me and was standing outside the door listening.

Fllay looked deathly at me.

"Because. He promised! He promised that he would save father! He promised me he would protect him and protect me! But he failed! He failed and father was killed! He let him die! I am going to make him suffer! Suffer until everyone is dead! All you coordinators are the same! You shall all get what you deserve!" Fllay shouted. She jumped on me and wrapped her hands around my neck, squeezing with all her might.

"Fllay-get-off-of-me!" I choked out, gasping for air.

The next thing I know, Fllay is being thrown off of me and not a minute too soon. I caught a glimpse of my savior before I blacked out.

"Kira?" I said barely. And then black.

I awoke an hour later. I didn't dare open my eyes, so I felt around. I was in a bed, and then, I felt something wet connecting with my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see Kira putting a cold, wet cloth on my head.

"I told you she was evil. I told you she didn't care." I said weakly.

Kira looked away from me.

"I'm sorry Kira. I…I guess I just didn't want you to get hurt, like I did." I said not looking at him either.

"No, I should have noticed it."

"Don't sell yourself short. You couldn't have known. Anyway, what did they do with Fllay?" I asked sitting up right.

Kira gently pushed me back down.

"You recover nearly as fast as I do." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah so?"

"Kira smiled at me. I glanced over at him and blushed furiously. He started to laugh at me and that's when I got mad.

"Why you, why are you laughing at me?" I asked annoyed.

"Because." I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. He rolled over on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"You should really calm down." He said still laughing.

I struggled a little but to no avail. I was still a little tired. You would think that after passing out two times I wouldn't be as tired, but no.

I blushed madly just realizing how close together we were and he did too. He quickly got off of me.

S-s-s-sorry, I…um...uh…yeah…" I stuttered, getting up off the floor and backing out of the room. I ran and ran. I didn't know what to think of what just happened. I ran to a door and jumped into it without even thinking. It was just a place to go to.

"Faith?" I heard a cool male voice from behind me. I turned around and jumped.

"Sai! You scared me." I looked around. "Is this your room?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm-I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't intrude on anything did I?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just taking a quick nap."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I made to go out the door when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Wait! Um, I heard what happened to you and Fllay. I hope she didn't hurt you too bad."

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"I was…wondering, maybe, since your new and all, we could, go get something to eat when we arrive on earth." I blushed and yanked my hand away from his.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I ran out of the room and blindly raced through the halls. BAM!

I hit something and fell backwards. But before I could hit the ground someone caught me. I looked up to see myself safely secured in Kira's arms.

"Are you alright?" I flushed and quickly looked away.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Uh, it's alright."

**Kira's POV…**

I caught her before she fell. When she looked up at me I stared straight back into her beautiful blue eyes.

'She's gorgeous.' I thought, but mentally slapped myself.

**Faith POV…**

I had just realized our faces were about an inch apart. I didn't dare move.

"You can let go of me now. I think I can stand on my own now." I said nervously.

"Oh sorry." He let go, reluctantly it seemed. I put my hand against my chest, in a fist.

"Um, Kira, I've...I've been gone for so long. I…I'm not exactly up on current events here. Why, why is Fllay with you? She…she is supposed to be engaged to Sai. Can…Can I ask why?"

He started explaining everything, all up until the part where Sai took over the Gundam and tried to pilot it.

"So Sai went crazy and tried to pilot the Strike?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Thank you Kira. I…really appreciate it." I walked up to him and hugged him.

"No…problem" He said. I walked past him, towards the hanger.

'What is going on here. Has the world suddenly flipped upside down?'

BWEO BWEO BWEO!

An alarm sounded off as I neared the hanger.

'Huh?' I ran inside and looked around.

"Hey, Commander La Flaga! What's going on!" I yelled over the alarm.

" It's another Zaft attack! Get to the bridge now!" He said waving me away from the plane.

Just then Kira ran past me.

"Kira!"

"Go to the Bridge. It's not safe here!" Kira yelled over the alarm.

"NO! I want to come with you!"

"What? You can't!" He said running towards the Strike, I came up right behind him and jumped into the cockpit before the doors shut. I landed softly on his lap.

" Wanna bet?"

"Kira Yamato, ready to launch when you are." Came a voice from the speakers.

Kira looked at me for a second.

"(Grr) Fine, put this on now." He handed me a helmet and strapped me in.

"You might want to hang on." I wrapped my arms around his neck since it was the only thing that I could hang on to.

"Kira Yamato, LAUNCHING!" He thrust the Gundam forward and it zoomed out of the hanger.

I screamed slightly in surprise as the Gundam dropped a little as it left the support of the hanger.

I opened one eye and looked out of the window.

It was like a fireworks festival out there. There were explosions all over the place.

"This…is horrible."

"Yeah, well I tried to tell you."

"I know, I know. But…Cagalli told me, that if I ever see a boy, with blue hair that I should tell him, she's waiting for him. She said his name was…something like…Athrun." Faith said uncertainly.

"Athrun?"

"Uh huh. She wanted me to tell him that if I see him. So the best way is to be in a Gundam." I said happily.

"Kira what's taking you so…Faith! What the hell are you doing in there!" Commander La Flaga yelled at me.

"Well, I was…wanting to go for a ride? I'm sorry, seriously I don't know what I was thinking. But I wont be a nascence, I promise."

"(Sigh) Well, it's to late to take you back now. Be careful." He said.

"Yes sir!" I saluted and Kira jerked the Gundam to the left, narrowly dodging a shot made by a red Gundam. (I am sorry but I do not know what the name of Athrun's Gundam is).

"KIRA!" I heard the pilot yell. He zoomed towards us and Kira pulled out his sword just in time to cross blades with him.

"Athrun." Kira said.

"Hey, Kira, can you talk to him through this?" I asked pointing to the speakers.

"No, there is a microphone in your helmet that projects your voice outside to all frequencies."

"Great so I can talk to him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Great, that's all I needed to hear. Athrun!" I yelled.

He didn't answer at first.

"Athrun, I know you can hear me." I said a little more softly.

"(Sigh) I'm Faith Katotaru, Cagalli's little sister." I emphasized.

"Ca-Cagalli's, little…sister?" Athrun asked.

"Yes."

Athrun jumped back and charged again. Kira blocked again by crossing blades with him again.

"Athrun, Cagalli wanted me to give a message to you!" I yelled shutting my eyes tight as Kira jerked the Gundam away from Athrun and charged again.

"She said, "I'm waiting for you." She said you'd know what that means." I said. Athrun sighed and jumped away from Kira.

"Tell her, I'll see her soon. MEN FALL BACK!" Athrun and the other Gundams zoomed away.

"That was weird." La Flaga said.

"Kira, return to the ship!" He said.

Kira flew the Gundam straight towards the Arc Angel.

When we docked Kira opened the hatch and was about to jump out when he noticed I wouldn't go near the edge.

"Faith? What's wrong?" I sat in the chair and laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sort of…afraid of hights." I explained. I bowed my head shamefully.

I got up and persisted for the exit.

"Why did you come if you were afraid of hights?" Kira asked.

"Well, I…wanted to…tell Athrun what Cagalli said. She said he was on the side of the coordinators so I…I don't know." I looked into his curious violet eyes.

He pulled me close to his chest and looked at me. I could feel myself start to blush and his actions took me by surprise. We jumped down and I shut my eyes tightly and clung to him like I was going to fall if I let go.

Fllay came out to greet Kira back and apologize for what she had said before, but when she saw Kira's arm around my waist and how close together we were, her anger boiled to the surface.

I didn't open my eyes until I knew my feet were planted safely on the ground. Fllay marched right up to me and pushed me aside.

"Oh Kira, you were great. Thank you for protecting us." Fllay said in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I watched this scene in disappointment. I thought I had gotten through to Kira that Fllay was just using him. But I guess I was wrong.

"Faith!" I looked up and turned around to see Kira running towards me. I took a step back and placed my hand on my chest, which seemed to be becoming a habit.

"Kira? I thought…Fllay was…"

"No, I heard what she said, that day when you went to go prove it. I had followed you and overheard the conversation." Kira said. I smiled in relief.

"I'm glad."

Kira's POV… 

Her eyes softened as I looked at her.

"I'm glad." She seemed to be smiling in relief.

Just then, Sai walked around the corner.

"Faith? Hey, are you okay?" He asked her as he came nearer.

Faith's POV… 

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"Good, I'm glad. Because I wanted to ask you, the Captain has been issued an order that we must return to Alaska, we are making a pit stop in the deserts, I was…wondering…If you might want to grab a bite to eat, with me?" Sai asked cautiously.

I was taken by surprise by his question, but I soon regained my composure.

"Sai…listen, I'm really sorry, but I have a very important message to give to my sister. I can't have lunch with you. I truly am sorry." I said as graciously as I could.

"Oh, okay." Sai walked past Kira and me towards the cafeteria. Kira glanced at me.

"What? I wasn't lying. But…I just can't tell him that I don't like him like that. I just feel guilty."

"Well, you should get over that." I looked at him weirdly.

"Well, thanks." I took off at a run towards my room.

A little later Kira came in, carrying a tray of food.

I was curled up, hugging my knees in a sitting up position. I was wearing the clothes that they had found me in. Though I had torn off the severely ripped parts.

"Faith?" I jumped slightly at his voice and looked up.

"Faith, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am."

He set the tray down on the bedside table and walked over to me.

"Really, what's wrong?" Kira looked at me sincerely. I could not look at him. Truth was there really was something wrong. I didn't want to say it.

"I brought you something to eat, incase you were hungry. You haven't eaten anything all da…" He stopped short as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Kira, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. None of this was your fault, but some…some people want to blame it on you and the coordinators." Tears started to well in my eyes.

"Faith, why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Because…because you go through hell every day, with the memories of the people you have lost, and the enemies you have gained. Don't get me wrong I have my fair share of enemies. But…I…" He got up and walked to the front of me and kneeled down to my face.

**Hello-. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope I got Kira's personality right. I know that most people won't read this, because Kira is not paired with Lacus. But I put a lot of effort into this story. Everyone hates getting bad reviews saying that their writing sucks but if you think it stinks then don't read it. But anyway, I just saw the episode where Lacus gives Kira the Freedom Gundam. I know its pretty pathetic that I'm trying to **


	2. Athrun and Cagalli

**Hello again! Well I am really excited to bring you chapter 2. I hope that you all like this one more. But hey, I just started writing stories last year. So don't flame me too much if you think my writing sucks. Everyone hates it when people basically say their stories suck so try to be as nice as possible. Anyway, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing (later on), or the Manga Gundam Seed Astray (later on).**

**Chapter 2**

**The Enemy Rises**

"**Kira **what are you…going to do?"

I stared at him nervously and curiously at the same time. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. His face was about a breath away from mine and getting closer by the second.

"Kira…I…" A second before I could finish he captured my lips in a soft kiss. I jumped slightly at his action, but I responded by kissing back. He placed a hand on my cheek and the other on my hip, pulling me closer to him.

When we broke apart I didn't move.

Kira got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm coming with you. To see Cagalli that is." Kira said before turning the corner.

The next morning… 

Someone was shaking me awake.

I rolled away from the hand, but it persisted.

"Hmm…5 more minutes." I wined.

"If I give you any more time to sleep, how will I get you to lunch?" Came a voice oh so familiar to me.

"Cagalli?" There she stood, hunched over me, Kira standing beside her.

"AH!" I squealed out and jumped on her. Giving her a tight bear hug.

"Faith-your choking-me." She breathed out barely. I quickly let go.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"What happened to your clothes?" She asked me. I looked down at the ground in shame.

"Zaft attacked the refuge planes, and the ship that I was on. The only reason I survived was because Ltd. La Flaga…recovered me from the wreckage. There was about a few minutes left of oxygen in the room as I was told." I said sadly.

"Did anyone else make it?" I sadly shook my head.

"No, no one survived but me. And even I barely survived."

"We better get you some knew clothes then." Cagalli said leading me out of the room. She took me to her room in the camp and threw a black slightly thick strapped tank top and a pair of pants. (Like hers).

"Thanks Cagalli." I went behind a curtain of ripped cloth and quickly put on the clothes. When I came out, I felt refreshed for some reason.

"This feels much better." I walked over to them and noticed that they weren't really paying attention.

"Faith has been looking for revenge on Fllay for a while now, she didn't do anything stupid did she?" I heard Cagalli say.

I tore over to them.

"Cagalli! Why would you say something like that? You know me better than that." I said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, I do know you better, but you know me I just have to ask." She said countering me.

"Touché, I guess this one ends in a tie." I said laughing. Cagalli laughed as well and nodded.

"So, anyone hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I shouted skipping out of the small cave-like quarters. Looking back I saw Cagalli and Kira shake their heads and laugh at my childishness.

"Hurry up you slow pokes! My tummy won't last for much longer!" I yelled as my stomach growled loudly.

One of Cagalli's bodyguards got into the car that would be taking us into town, and sat next to me. He smiled at me and nodded to the driver.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Fine thank you Faith. It has been a long time. Excuse me for asking but where is my brother? Shouldn't he be guarding you as well Ms. Faith?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry, but…he didn't make it…he died. He threw himself on me to shield me from the blast. I'm sorry. I…liked having Sutsa around. He was…fun to be with, for a bodyguard. I am very sad to say this. He was my most trusted friend."

"It is alright princess. He died doing what he wanted to do." He said sadly.

"Why don't you join us for lunch, I'm sure it will get your mind off of things." I asked happily.

"I cannot. I must get back to the base, unfortunately."

"But…I thought that you could not leave Cagalli alone."

"She has requested it."

"Oh. Thank you. I hope you can get your mind off of things. Don't be too down." I told him and winked at him.

When we arrived into town, we went to many different shops and grabbed a bit to eat after a little shopping.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked taking a bite of my taco.

" Nothing really, just been monitoring the area, making sure nothing is going wrong, you?"

"I finally got back at my dear sister." I said triumphantly, pleased with what I had accomplished.

"So then are you two together?" Cagalli asked taking a bit of her food.

A series of chain events occurred after she said those words.

I dropped my fork and it clanged to on the plate loudly, Kira started choking on his food and I had to hit him on the back several times.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so, I mean…"

"Oh, alright. Well, we better be heading back, It will be sundown soon and I need to go on duty." Cagalli said. We paid and left for the car that was now waiting for us at the entrance of the town.

"Did you have fun girls?" A boy with red hair asked us teasingly.

"Oh shut up Kinutru." Cagalli said.

"Touchy, touchy, don't get your cute little panties in a bunch. I was just asking."

"Pervert." Cagalli said.

"Only for you." He said and I laughed out loud.

"And who might this lovely looking lady be?"

"My sister." Cagalli responded. The boy put on an "irk" face and started to drive. I giggled at his reaction and smiled profoundly at Kira and Cagalli.

When we got back to the ship, someone was already there waiting for us, under heavy guard.

"'Bout time you guys showed up." He said. It was Athrun. Cagalli, Kira, and I ran over to them and ordered the men to disperse.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted happily hugging him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Kira said smiling. He held up his hand and Athrun grabbed it.

"Hello again Athrun."

"How are you Faith?"

"Much better, thanks." I responded.

Well, that was a really great surprise. I'm glad Cagalli is happy again. Now all I have to do is…get my priorities together.

That night, I stayed in Cagalli's room.

"Um, Cagalli." I asked.

"What is it sis?"

"Well, About your question earlier. About me and Kira…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it's not official yet. I had my first ever kiss just last night…"

"You did! YOU WHAT!" Cagalli seemed more shocked than I did.

"Yes, and keep your voice down. But he hasn't said anything to me." I said not looking at her. The next thing I know, I'm being held in a death grip hug, gasping for air.

"Cagalli-you're-choking-me!" I gasped. She immediately let me go.

"Well, better get some sleep lil' sis. We got something to do tomorrow." Cagalli said climbing into the bed next to me.

The morning… 

Cagalli and I had gotten dressed (Same outfit), and went outside to meet with the boys. 

Kira and Athrun were sitting near the Strike and Red Gundam when we came out.

"So, ready to go?" Athrun asked.

"Um, might I ask where exactly we are going?" I asked absolutely clueless

"We're going for a day in town…again." Cagalli said. I laughed and we got onto the truck.

When we got to town and into the streets, there wasn't as much hustle and bustle as there was yesterday.

"I wonder where all the people have gone. I mean, there's barely anyone in the streets." I pointed out.

"Um…Athrun, come over here, I want to look at something I saw yesterday." Cagalli said dragging Athrun over to a shop, leaving Kira and I alone to talk.

"So, Kira, I was wondering…about that kiss, does that mean we're…together?" I asked nervously. It seemed to take Kira by surprise.

He ran up to me.

"I…Do you…would you…I mean…" He struggled for words.

"Kira, I thought you'd never ask." I said and jumped up into his arms and hugged him tight. I was so happy that we got it cleared up that I could kiss him.

Just then we heard a scream.

"That was Cagalli!" I said hysterically. We took off in the direction of the scream. But before we got to there, Cagalli and Athrun were running towards us.

"RUN!" Cagalli shouted. Right behind them was at least 30 soldiers. I turned and bolted after them, Kira right behind me. When I caught up with Cagalli and Athrun I asked.

"What the HELL did you guy's do!"

"Nothing but they work for Zaft! He must have ordered them to follow Athrun when he resigned and took off with the Gundam!" Cagalli said to me.

"You-switched-sides?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Later-right now-we have to-RUN!" Athrun said.

We ran and ran and the farther we got into the streets the more people we ran into. We had to weave in and out of people and it was becoming difficult to stay together. We were exhausted.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Shouted one of the Zaft soldiers.

"AAAHHHHH!" We all screamed. Kira grabbed hold of my hand and started farther into the crowd.

"Cagalli! CAGALLI!" I shouted to her, reaching my hand towards her.

"Kira go, we'll meet with you at the fountain!" Athrun shouted to us.

"Right." He yelled to him, dragging me along through the crowd.

"Kira, wait! Please, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry Faith." We stopped for a minute, which was a big mistake because it gave them time to surround us. Kira pulled me behind him and got into a fighting stance. I held onto his shoulders and looked around.

"Give it up coordinators!"

"We have you surrounded!"

I had had enough. I stepped back towards the fountain, pulling Kira with me.

Suddenly two men shot sleeping gas at us. I looked at Kira.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay Faith, nothing is going to happen." With that we both blacked out.

The next thing I know is someone is shaking me awake.

"Faith? Faith can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Cagalli leaning over me.

"Cagalli? What…happened? Where's Kira?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm here." I heard Kira say, but…I couldn't see him.

"Where?"

"In the cell next to you." He said. My eyes finally came into true focus and I suddenly realized where I was.

"Cagalli…" I said shakily.

Just then a gundam pilot came into view of the cells. A pilot with silver hair and a scar that ran across his face diagonally.

"The commander wants to see you two ladies in the bridge." He said.

"Ezach." Athrun said softly.

The silver haired pilot smiled, pulling Cagalli and I out of our cells and pushing us along the path.

I could see Kira's worried and angry face.

"We'll be just fine Kira, don't worry." I said softly.

We were being lead to the main bridge I guessed. We past the docks, and there I saw something that I had hoped I wouldn't. I ran to the window in horror.

"Oh no, They have the Strike! And the transforming Gundam!" I shouted in utter surprise.

"What!" Cagalli asked me almost disbelieving.

"Where did you get those?" I asked angrily.

"They were just sitting there out in the open. It is awfully hard to hide a Gundam such as the Strike and Transformer you know." Ezach said proudly.

"Why you…" Before I could say another word, Ezach had his gun out and pointed directly at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Now, why don't we keep moving shall we?" He said nodding the gun forward, motioning us to move.

Once we got to the bridge, La Cruse.

"Ms. Faith and Cagalli Katotaru. It is a pleasure to see you here."

"Don't play dumb. You kidnapped us!" Cagalli yelled.

"Oh, I wouldn't use the word kidnapped. Too harsh of a word I say. No, I would use the word liberated."

"Liberated! We weren't liberated! We were taken against our wills!" Cagalli cried out.

I had been silent for the entire time. Thinking of the questions I wanted to ask. Like why, when, all of those questions.

"Captain La Cruse, how? Why did you attack them? How could you kill those innocent people…the ones who were descending to earth on that shuttle? How could you be so…so…heartless? All those people wanted to do was to go home, and…and you…YOU KILLED THEM!" I yelled, tear's streaming down my face.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

In an unerringly calm voice he answered.

"Because they were not for our side. They had sided with the earth alliance."

I stood there, horrified at his answer. Staring at the cold heartless monster standing before me.

"Wha-what? You-you can't be serious?" I sobbed.

He nodded and turned to the window.

"How…how could you? W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because, I can." He said simply. He had no hint of remorse or sympathy in his voice.

I fell to my knees in shock, twitching slightly, my hands shaking, cold. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I could never imagine someone being as ruthless as the man who stood so proudly before me.

I stood up and ran to him, grabbing a hold of the front of his jacket.

"THERE WERE CHILDREN ON THAT PLANE! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I yelled at him. Clutching tightly to his jacket. I was being pried off of him and was hit in the back of the head with the dull end of a gun. I fell to the ground, barely conscious. Cagalli picked me up off of the ground and supported me up.

"You didn't just bring us here to say hello. What is your motive for bringing us here?" Cagalli asked.

"I bet I can-tell you." I said weakly.

La Cruse smiled and nodded for me to go on.

"He wants us to join in the Zaft forces."

He started clapping and everyone started to join in. Until he stopped, it was amazing to me that they all stopped as if they had rehearsed it.

"Very good. I am surprised."

"Well you can forget it! I will never join such a heartless organization!" I yelled in protest.

"Don't you think that the earth forces are just as heartless as us?" La Cruse asked.

"No, not where I'm standing they aren't. I will protect the Arc Angel if it costs me my life, so you can kiss my ass because I will never, ever help you or this pathetic excuse for an organization!" I yelled.

He looked at me in surprise and started to laugh.

"If you do not join us, then you shall perish." He said calmly.

I glared at him, stood straight.

"Fine then, if that is how you want it." He motioned for Ezach to escort Cagalli back and me to our cells, but on the way back, he kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees, coughing vigorously for air.

"Now, if you ever talk to the captain like that again, I shall do far worse than just kick you in the stomach." Ezach said and he dragged me to the cells, Cagalli, following helplessly behind.

He threw Cagalli and me into Athrun and Kira's cells.

I struggled to at least lift myself into a sitting position, but failed at every attempt.

"What happened?" Kira asked helping me over to the cot.

"I found out why he blew up the shuttle descending to earth. He said it was because he could. He's a monster, a heartless killer." I said weakly.

"We also found that they have the Strike, and Transformer Gundams." Cagalli said, her arms folded across her chest.

Kira wrapped his arms around my waist and sat me on his lap, leaning back against the cell wall.

"We need a plan. How are we going to get out of here and get to Gundams?" I asked angrily.

"Calm down Faith, you'll hurt yourself." Cagalli said calmly.

"Well, what would you do? We can't stay in here forever!" I yelled.

"I know that, and I do have a plan."

"Let's hear it."

" The next time the guard comes, Ezach or not, we grab the keys when he comes in here for us, and we make a stealthy get away."

"Sounds simple enough." I said. I was exhausted and it was getting to me. I struggled to stay awake but Kira told me it was alright.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you if something's going on." He said calmly.

"All right." I closed my eyes and in no time at all I was fast asleep.

**(Cagalli's POV)**

I watched as Kira held my sister tightly, as if he was afraid she'd get taken away if he let go. I smiled at this and even stifled a snigger. He had fallen asleep soon after she did, though it was amazing how tight his grip was on her still.

"Athrun…do you think…Kira and my sister make a good couple?" I asked

"Hm? Well, yeah, they do look good together. Why?"

"Because they're together." I said happily.

"Oh."

CLANG CREEK SLAM 

Someone was coming.

**Well, I hope you like this one. I am working on Chapter three as you are reading this so I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, Sayonara.**


	3. The Bizurker

**Konnichiwa! Here is chapter three of Gundam Seed: A new beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing (later chapters), or the Manga Gundam Seed Astray.**

**Chapter 3**

**The bizurker **

(Faith's POV) 

Kirashook me awake.

"Faith, its time." He said quietly.

It was Ezach.

"It's time for your punishment ladies." He said grinning. He opened the door and walked in. Now was the time.

Kira and Athrun both charged him, knocking him down in surprise. I grabbed the keys and locked the door behind us.

"See ya later Ezach" I said and followed after Kira and the others.

"So which way is the hanger?" Athrun asked.

"Just up ahead." Cagalli said running down the hallway. We busted the door open and fought our way to the Strike and Transformer.

As soon as we got there the alarm went off.

"There has been a breakout! Alert!" A voice ran out.

"Look! They're over there!" On of the men shouted.

"Damn." Athrun said quietly.

"Kira took hold of me and Jumped into the Strikes cockpit, Athrun and Cagalli in the transformer.

"Ready Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" He blasted the hatch open we flew out.

"Um, one question…how are we supposed to get to Earth?" I asked.

"By trying to contact the Captain." Kira flipped on the communications buttons and started calling for the captain.

Down at Earth… 

"Captain, we are receiving a signal from the Strike." Sai said.

" What? Send it through."

With us… 

"Kira, are you alright?" The Captain asked concernedly.

"Yes, for the moment, but not for long, Zaft is probably already sending out Ezach and more to retrieve us. We need a lift to Earth." Kira said, and I was surprised that he was so calm.

"Alright. We'll be sending a shuttle up for you." She said.

"Thanks Captain." And with that the transmission was cut.

"Kira…Here comes Ezach!"

Kira jerked left to avoid a suicide collision hit with Ezach's Gundam. He turned around and fired on us. The Gundam jerked to the right, the shot from the gun narrowly missing us.

"Look out Athrun!" I shouted to them as Ezach came charging at them.

He kept this charging and firing routine up.

"Kira look out!" I shouted as I clung to his shirt. The gunfire narrowly missing the head of the Strike.

"We wont last long at this rate!"

"This should be easy. What are we afraid?" Athrun asked.

"I don't want to fight!" Kira shouted. He was pissed, and I mean pissed. He typed in the keyboard and pulled out the laser sword, slashing at Ezach but missing.

Kira growled and suddenly, I felt a rippling sensation. It was pulsing from Kira. I looked at him and his eyes were a blank purple.

"Kira? (Gasp)…you're a bizurker." I suddenly realized.

"Athrun! Kira's a Bizurker! He's going to kill someone!" I yelled through the mic.

Kira charged at Ezach and slashed at his right arm, this time, not missing, and the arm was severed from the Gundam.

"Damn." He started to retreat. Kira didn't go after him though. Instead, he turned to Athrun.

"Athrun look out!" I yelled as he dodged.

"Kira, stop! They're our friends!" I yelled shaking him. He ignored me, his face blank and angry. My efforts proved to be fruitless. Nothing was getting through to him.

"Kira…please stop. Please!" I begged, tears starting to form. He charged for the Transformer Gundam again.

"Kira stop! Please!" I cried, tears flew from my eyes, as I grew desperate to get through to him.

"Kira!" I screamed. Tears flew everywhere, hitting his face. He stopped the Strike immediately, in mid attack.

I looked up at him, his eyes flickering back to normal.

"Please…it's over, no more." I said softly. I reached a hand up and touched his cheek. Tears were still flowing down my face.

His eyes flickering more rapidly.

"No more." I said and his eyes were their normal, sparkling violet.

He stared at me for a minute then wiped away the tears streaking down my face.

I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. He did not respond to my hug. He looked away from me. Totally resisting my gaze.

"Kira, don't be like that. You didn't mean to do it, Please look at me." I asked him. But he ignored me.

"Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, the shuttle is ready for you to board." Said a man.

Kira guided the Strike silently into the ship and landed it next to the Transformer. Once the hatch was closed Kira opened the cockpit and floated to the ground. As soon as he landed, he walked away in shame. I stared sadly at his retreating form. I closed my eyes and jumped down. After landing firmly on the ground I walked over to Cagalli and Athrun, who were watching Kira leave.

" I better go after him."

"Wait, let him be for a little." Athrun said.

I turned and sadly looked at him for a minute before running after Kira.

"He needs me right now Athrun, I can't just leave him like this." I said before going.

I found him in his room…crying on the floor. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kira." He turned around to face me. I grabbed hold of him and held him close to me.

"It's alright Kira." I said trying to be as soothing as possible.

I smiled in relief that he could let his feelings out in such a way.

"It's okay to cry. Everyone needs to cry once in a while." I comforted.

After he had stopped crying I asked… "Feel better?"

He nodded and looked up at me. I handed him a handkerchief.

He suddenly grabbed me and held me tightly.

"Kira?" I asked curiously. He leaned down slowly and kissed me gently. When we broke apart I was blushing. Didn't know why, though.

When we finally arrived on Earth I walked out into the warm rays of the sun behind Cagalli and the others.

Cagalli was saying something about there's no substitute for the sun's warmth and that it was a beautiful day but I wasn't listening too well. I was still in a daze from the kiss Kira and I shared just an hour before.

"Faith? Faith!" She yelled, trying to get my attention.

I shook my head vigorously. "Huh?"

"I said, don't you agree?"

"Uh? Oh yeah sure…whatever." I said dreamily.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure…whatever."

"Kira what did you do!" Cagalli yelled.

"I didn't do anything but kiss her! We are going out after all." He said.

I turned my head to him quickly, blushing.

"Oh…" Cagalli said teasingly.

"So what? I'm going out with Kira! I admit it!" I shouted.

After that we didn't say a word to eachother. Cagalli and I had to ride in the car alone because the guys had to pilot the Gundams back to the base.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay, will you please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, too." I said.

"So, once we get back to the Arc Angel, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was hoping to get my own Gundam, but I don't think they have one except for the Strike. But look at you, you're talking like we've been away for ages." I laughed.

"Whatever." She laughed. I looked up at the Strike and smiled.

"You love him don't you?" She asked me.

"Yeah…uh HEY! How did you get me to do that!" I asked blushing hysterically.

"It was fairly simple, not to mention obvious, so why don't you tell him?"

"It's harder than it looks!" I said defensively.

Cagalli laughed and sniggered.

"WHAT!" I asked hotly.

"Nothing, nothing." She said waving her hands.

It didn't take us long to get back. There, our friends greeted us.

"HEY!" I shouted to them from the car.

"We're back!" Cagalli said once we stopped.

Kira and Athrun were lifted down by the pulley rope.

"KIRA!" Fllay shouted. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. I growled low in frustration.

"Faith, calm down, he isn't touching her." Cagalli whispered to me.

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"You know, I'm really sorry for what I did Kira." Fllay said to the floor.

"I forgive you Fllay. I'm not mad at you. You had just lost your father…and the only family you had left."

Fllay smiled to herself and stifled a giggle. I was about to go and slap her but what luck, she came to me.

"So, now that all is forgiven, we can be great sisters, right?" She asked reaching out to me. I glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd have been dead the minute I turned my head towards her.

"Just because Kira forgave you doesn't mean I have, or ever will." I said and stormed off into the ship. Fllay stood there dumbfounded with her hand outstretched. Cagalli glanced sadly at Fllay and ran after me.

"Faith!" She called out to me. I turned to face her.

"Hi." I said trying to sound happy.

"You don't have to pull that false happy crap. I didn't like Fllay from the start." Cagalli told me.

I smiled. "Cagalli I'm pretty tired so, I' going to try and get some rest.

She nodded and I walked the direction of my room. A hot shower would have been wonderful, but I was so tired I could barely drag myself to the bed. I flopped down on it.

"(Sigh) this feels wonderful." I sighed.

A few hours later, I got up. It was my shift soon so I decided to get my uniform on. Walking to the changing room I striped and put on my uniform. When I walked out of the room, there was Sai, waiting for me…I think.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

He walked up to me and I blushed at the floor, wishing I wasn't.

"Faith I…I'm sorry." He hugged me tightly. My eyes grew to the size of plates when he was slowly leaning in to kiss me. I pushed him away before he could though.

"Sai! What are you doing!" I asked backing to the wall.

" I thought you liked me."

" I do like you, as a good friend. But nothing more." I said softly. The hurt in his eyes made me feel guilty but it had to be said.

"Faith I…" Kira came over looking worried, when he saw Sai, and me backed into a wall.

"What's going on?"

"I think I'll be leaving." Sai said sliding out the door.

Kira walked up to me.

"What was going on in here?"

"Sai just misunderstood, and I was explaining it to him when you showed up."

"Well, what do you expect? I hear you yelling and I come in here and Sai has you backed against the wall and you are completely…" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Wonderful." He finished. I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"…Kira I…"

"Yes?"

"I…. never mind. Its time for my shift." I walked away from him and to the bridge.

Kira's POV 

I watched her walk away. I felt that she wasn't telling me something, but I left it alone. If it was important she would tell me eventually.

I walked to the hanger where the Strike and Transformer Gundams were being held. Seeing Athrun I walked over to him.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He said in his usual tone.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm about to run a check on Transformer, just in case they did something to him." Athrun said.

"Good idea." I climbed up onto the rope and it pulled me up to the cockpit.

Faith's POV… 

I worked hard at the computer but something kept tugging at my mind.

When my shift ended I went to bed. Kira was in there, sleeping. He must have been waiting for me. I smiled and went to get on my normal clothes. When I came back, (I found out there really are showers in the Arc Angel.) refreshed and ready for bed, he was still there, sleeping. I shook my head and giggled. Climbing into bed next to him, he subconsciously wrapped his rams around my waist and stayed like that the rest of the night.

Morning came soon. I could feel the ship moving. I could feel the sunshine hit my face. I groaned and rolled over.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"It's morning."

"So?"

"I don't want to get up." I whined.

**(Knock, knock, knock)**

"Faith? Can I come in?" Cagalli called through the door.

"(Groan) go back to sleep Cagalli, you know sleep, it's what normal people are doing at this hour!" I yelled back.

"Get your lazy ass up, the Captain…" Cagalli stopped in mid sentence. I got up, curious as to why she had stopped. I opened the door slightly and shut it tight.

"Kira." I said, my voice wavering.

"What?"

"The, uh, Captain, is standing…right outside this door." I said wishing that it weren't true.

Kira closed the hangings around the bed and I opened the door again.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

"Ms. Katotaru, I know you have just been through a lot yesterday, that is why, I am giving You, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli the day off. That is until we are attacked, then you have to get back on duty." She said smiling. I smiled back excitedly as the captain started to leave.

"Oh, I recommend going on the deck. We are sailing over the ocean." At this I got really excited.

"We have the day off?" He asked.

"Yep. Oh, the ocean. I've always wanted to see the ocean. Come on Kira, lets go up now!" I asked pulling him along.

"I'll meet you up there."

I nodded and went to the deck. When I reached the outside, I shielded my eyes from the bright sun.

I breathed in deeply. The salty sea air smelled refreshing. My hair blew softly in the wonderful sea breeze.

'Now this is paradise.' I thought to myself. I lay down on the floor, my arms and legs spread out. It looked like I was about to start a snow angel. I closed my eyes, feeling the hot rays from the sun, until a shadow cast over me. I opened my eyes to see Cagalli staring sown at me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Cagalli (pant, pant) Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry, you were always a lazy bum." I glared at her.

"You trying to tan? Because you're tan enough."

"Look at me! I'm Albino!" I shouted laughing.

"No…the red eyes wouldn't work on you. Besides, you have just enough color okay."

"So, where are the…ohp speak of the devil." I said cheerfully. The boys came walking out.

"Hey." I said happily to Kira, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I walked over to Athrun.

"Hey, what's up Athrun?"

"Not much, you?"

"Nothing at all." I breathed deeply and squealed excitedly.

Bouncing over to Kira, I climbed up onto the rail and swung my feet over the edge. I freaked Cagalli out for a moment, which was fun. Kira stood next to me, leaning on the rail, as we watched the sea life. Dolphins jumped in the waves of our wake and seagulls and pelicans flew overhead.

"So Kira, why did you join the earth forces? Not that I'm complaining or anything!" I added quickly.

"I didn't join, not officially anyway. I took charge of the Strike and…my friends were on this ship, I was the only one who could protect them so I decided to become the pilot of the Strike and protect the Arc Angel. I decided that I had to protect them. That it was my job…and, if it weren't for them…I wouldn't be here. Faith…I was about to get on that shuttle." My eyes grew wide. I looked over at him and saw the sad look in his eyes. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you Kira." I comforted. Kira swung me over to face him, he leaned up and kissed me.

"Hem, hem." I opened my eyes and jumped. I had forgotten that Cagalli and Athrun were standing there.

I laughed childishly and turned back to Kira, who was frowning.

"Kira, I want you to be happy. Smile for once will you?" I asked. Kira attempted to smile at me, but managed a weak grin. I smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead. Turning back over the rail, I stared off into space. Just then I spotted something moving in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed to the moving dot in the sky.

"It's nothing, it's probably just birds." Cagalli said. I strained to see what it was, to just make out a shape. I shook my head in disbelief. Could it be? I swung back over the rail and jumped to the deck, running towards the main bridge.

I burst through the door and ran to Mer and Sai.

"Sai, what is that?" I asked pointing to the radar. Something had just flown into the radar.

"It's-It's a Gundam."

**Hello again! Another chapter down, more to come. So what do you think? I hope it doesn't seem too poorly written. I worked hard on this. But if you don't like it, don't bother sending a review, because I'm sure there are plenty of other people who will like it. Sorry for that, I just get a little angry when I think of that. A story of mine in Full Metal Alchemist was getting extremely bad reviews, **maybe that's because I didn't know much about it.** Anyway, hope you like it. Review.**


	4. All Aboard!

Konnichiwa, I'm here to present to you Chapter 4 of Gundam Seed: A new beginning. Well, here it is…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing (finally here), or the manga Gundam Seed Astray.**

**Chapter 4**

**All Aboard!**

"Oh hell no!" I said and swung around and ran to the docking bay.

"Commander La Flaga! I need to barrow one of the skygraspers." I shouted jumping into the cockpit.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go and greet someone." I said and launched the plane as Sai opened the hatch.

I flew high into the air and suddenly, I remembered that I was afraid of hights. I dodged gunfire that didn't come from the Gundam. Putting on the helmet I turned on the comm. Link and spoke.

"Why you…" I said and shot back. It shot at me and I dodged.

"Faith!" Kira came onto the scene in the Strike.

"Kira!" I narrowly dodged another attack, distracted by Kira.

"Hang on Faith." I heard Cagalli say.

"I'm scared." I said quietly.

Just then a fleet of Gundams flew into the scene. One of them I recognized. Explosions rang through the sky near us. The Gundam I recognized was sending a transmission to my plane.

"Yo, is there anyone there?" I heard an, oh so familiar voice call.

"D-Duo? Duo Maxwell is that really you?" I asked softly.

"Faith? No way, it can't be you…is it?"

"Who else would call you by your name? Or should I call you death boy?" I asked jokingly.

"Holy shit! It really is you Angel."

"Oh, I'm touched, you remember my nickname."

Another explosion came too close to me.

"Talk later. Please, help us." He asked in short words.

"Us?"

"Heero is here."

"Who? Uh, anyway of course we'll help." I said. The truth was Kira and Athrun were already helping. Together they had plowed down over half of the unmanned Gundams.

"Thanks." Duo said rushing back into the battle.

I shot at one of the unmanned Gundams that was about to attack Kira, making it explode and plummet into the sea below.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Duo commented.

" Damn straight." I said.

"Faith look out!" Cagalli cried. Two Gundams were coming straight for me and there was no time for me to dodge.

"Oh no! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but it never came, instead I heard explosions and Duo being a smart-ass.

"And I'm still saving your ass, just like the good old days."

"Oh go to hell Duo!" I shouted.

"After you m'lady." He said in a teasing tone.

I laughed. It really was just like the good old days. But that is a totally other story that will be told later.

The guy who must be Heero was doing a miraculous job of finishing off the remaining Gundams. Once they were all cleared and gone Duo started to clap.

"Wow Heero, you went through an entire battle without blowing yourself sky high." Duo joked, and in a calm emotionless voice Heero spoke sternly, "Shut up."

" Is everyone alright?" I asked whipping sweat from my forehead.

"I'm fine." Cagalli said.

"Me too." Kira said with happily.

" You know I'm alright Faith. My question is are you alright?" Duo said in his usual joking tone.

"I'm just fine thank you."

"Ha, I always said you weren't meant for fighting."

"I can fight very well thank you. Just as long as it's on the ground." I said softly.

"We better get back to the ship." Athrun said. We flew back and docked the Arc Angel.

Once docked, the crew was all out there, guns at the ready, on full alert. Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and myself all jumped out.

"Don't! They are on our side!" I shouted as they aimed the guns at Heero and Duo as they landed next to us.

"Yeah so put the fing guns away." Duo said and I hit him in the stomach with the back of my hand.

"Duo!"

"What?" He asked defensively.

I shook my head and glanced over at Kira as Heero proceeded closer to us.

"Where is the captain of this ship?" He asked emotionlessly.

I cocked my head to one side and looked at Heero confusedly.

"He's known as the perfect soldier back home because of his training. He doesn't show pain or emotion. Except when he's around Relena…" Duo teased.

"Shut up." He said again.

"Anyway, long time no see huh Faith?" Duo asked putting an arm around my shoulder brotherly like.

"Yeah, it really has been a long time. You know I still have dreams about the time you and I first met."

Flashback… 

(Alarm sound)

An alarm was sounding off in the city. I was 5 years old at the time. I was running from some guards and a boy pulled me into an alleyway. The guards passed by. My dress flew out behind me as I was being pulled further and further into the alleyway by this mysterious boy.

"Thank you so much." I said to my rescuer.

"No problem, Quickly, this way!" The little boy said. We ran into another alleyway and rested.

"I-don't-know how I can repay you-but this will have to do." I said out of breath, I leaned over and kissed his cheek and the boy blushed.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Faith, Faith Katotaru, what's yours?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell." I smiled at him. Just then two soldiers ran down the alleyway and spotted us. Duo stood up and tried to protect me but was hit with the dull end of the soldier's gun. One of them grabbed my arms and lifted me up. I screamed and they hauled me off. The next thing I know, I'm being escorted through a hall and outside the window is Duo and some other boys being forced to fight.

"DUO!" I yelled and pressed my face against the glass.

"Move!" A soldier pushed me and put me into a ship and sent me to another camp.

End Flashback… 

"Enough with the stupid memories already." Heero said with a hint of anger.

"Hey, you sounded angry, I thought that you were emotionless. You're slacking from your title." I joked waving a finger at him.

"Shut up." He said again.

"Oh, oh, there it was again! This is so much fun! You know you should really check that temper of yours because it's causing you to not live up to your rank." I said teasingly.

Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. Kira pulled me behind him and Duo put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Chill out Heero! Put the fing gun away!" Duo yelled. It was the second time I heard him ever have a serious tone of voice. Heero holstered his gun.

"Sorry 'bout that everyone. My trigger-happy friend here can't control his temper very well." I stepped out from behind Kira and looked directly at Heero.

"I'm really sorry Heero, I didn't mean to upset you." I said sincerely.

"Whatever." Heero said in his usual tone.

"So, why are you two here?" Cagalli asked.

"We, uh…" Duo laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"We got lost thanks to the braided idiot next to me." Heero said.

"Well we wouldn't be if you weren't always being a fing suicidal maniac!" Duo yelled. His mouth would make even a sailor blush.

"Duo! Damn you, there isn't enough soap in the world to wash your mouth out with!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry."

I "hmphed" and left the room.

(Kira's POV)

I walked up to Duo and held out my hand.

"Welcome to the Arc Angel." Duo shook my hand, as did Heero.

"Yue, can't you say anything nice?" Duo asked with emphasis.

"Not likely." He said in his usual tone. Duo shook his head.

"So, were do we crash?"

(Faith's POV)

"I've been getting really mad lately. I wonder why that is? Oh well." I walked through the hall and ran into Sai.

"(Ohf) Sorry. Oh! Sai, um…hi." I said nervously.

"Hello. Sorry…for bumping into you." He said.

"It's no problem."

"Well…see you later." Sai said running around the corner.

'I wonder what's wrong with him?' I thought.

"Hey." Mer greeted as she walked towards me.

"Oh, hey Mer, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Hey have you seen Sai?"

"Uh, yeah, he just went around that corner."

"Thanks. See ya round." She shouted rounding the corner.

"Uh, see ya."

As I walked to my room I kept thinking.

'What am I going to do with them. What are we going to do with Mr. Destructo and Death boy? They would certainly be an asset. They really aren't that bad, as long as Heero keeps his desire to blow himself up in check. And Duo will definitely…'

"Hey." Oh speak of the devil, it's Duo Maxwell.

"Hey, sorry if I ticked you off back there." Duo said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I shook my head. "No, I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Sorry I went off on you like that. 6 years and I yell at you. Is your nickname still death boy?" I teased.

"Hell yeah, is your nickname still Hell's Angel?"

"Wow, I haven't been called that in a really, really long time. It's been way to long Duo." I said softly. I hugged him gently.

"Tell me about it." He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"The last time we saw eachother, was on that get together of the training camps to choose the best fighters."

Flashback 

(General POV)

_A 13-year-old Faith sat behind a rock, ready to fight._

_**(Faith's POV)**_

_I looked around the rock for any sign of life. Just then someone jumped out at me and I punched as hard as I could at the person. (Which is pretty hard since I've been training)_

"_Ow, Bloody hell!" I looked up at the 13-year-old boy and recognized him instantly._

"_(Gasp) Duo!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck._

"_Faith!" He asked in surprise._

"_Yeah, it's me. Oh, it's so great to see you again!" I screeched excitedly._

" _I can't believe you're here!" _

" _You two, come on, lets go." One of the soldiers said to Duo and I. We walked with him to a hanger were there were two other pilots._

"_Yo." Duo said to the others._

"_Hello, I'm Julie."_

"_What up, I'm Lowe." Said the boy._

"_I'm Faith." I said._

"_You four will fight as a team against these machines." The guy tossed us each a gun._

_Just then, 4 robots about the size of adults come out._

"_Attack!" Rang a voice from above and the robots started to attack._

"_What the hell?" Duo shouted as he and I dodged the attacks._

"_Lowe, Julie, are you two alright?"_

"_Don't worry 'bout us, we're fine." Julie called._

"_Watch out!" Lowe shouted to us. Duo jumped on me forcing me to the ground and shooting the robot about to attack._

_BOOM_

"_Duo? I was about to thank him when I pulled at my gun and shot the robot behind us._

"_(Sigh) thanks." I said._

_After we trained there for a while (cough:2 years:cough) I was sent to the Katotaru's and Duo was sent somewhere I didn't know._

_(Just to remind you, Faith and everyone else, is 15.)_

(End Flashback)

"Well, you and Heero going to stay for a while?"

"For a while." I hopped up and down in excitement.

"Great! That means you can' help protect the ship! You can help Kira protect the ship!"

At that moment, as if on cue, Kira came around the corner.

"What about me?"

"Oh Kira, Duo said he and Heero were staying! And that they would help us! Isn't that wonderful!" I asked excitedly hugging him.

"That's…great." He said hugging me back tightly. He seemed worried about something, but I didn't ask.

That night… 

Kira walked into my room.

"Uh, Faith?" I jumped slightly and tried to focus. (I was sleeping.)

"(Yawn) Kira? What's up?" I asked. My eyes came into focus and I could see a few tears escaping his violet eyes.

I got up and walked to him.

"Kira? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked gently, wiping his tears away with fingers. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a protective hug.

"K-Kira?" I stuttered, stunned by his actions.

"I thought I was going to lose you in that battle." He said.

"Oh Kira I'm perfectly…"

"Don't do that to me. I lost one of my best friends that way. I lost Tall. He was my back up…Athrun and I were fighting and he was flying in to help and Athrun…" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh, Kira." I said breathlessly.

"Oh Kira, I don't know if there is anything I can say that would comfort you, but I…" I stopped mid sentence.

"You…what?"

"I'm not going anywhere. So you don't have to worry about me." I said softly. What I really wanted to say was…I love you…but a little thing called being shy got in the way.

"Thanks Faith."

BWEO BWEO BWEO BWEO BWEO BWEO… 

An alert went out on the ship. Kira and I ran to the docking bay. There we spotted Athrun, Cagalli, Heero, and Duo.

"What the hell is going on here!" I asked.

"A bunch of Zaft air crafts and two Gundams that's what." Commander La Flaga shouted over the alarm.

"Shit." Duo swore.

"You and Heero better get ready for battle." Athrun said running to Transformer. Heero smirked and ran to his Gundam getting in, Duo did the same.

"I'm coming too." I said starting for the Skygrasper. Kira grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"I'm not going to loose you like I did Tall. Please stay here." Kira said softly. Mer was standing in the doorway of the communications room of the hanger. Her eyes filled with tears as the memory of Tall entered her mind.

"But Kira I…" Mer walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go on Kira, I'll keep her company."

"Mer…thanks." Tears welled in my eyes as he ran to the Gundam.

I ran into the communications room and Kira came up on screen, I also called Heero, Athrun, and Duo.

"Duo, I swear if you don't back his ass up I'll kill you! That goes double for you Mr. Suicide! NO, absolutely NO, blowing yourself up! No self-destruct codes, I mean it, do you all here me? You too Athrun!" I shot at them.

"Okay, calm down Angel, we know the drill. I've been through it over a thousand times." Duo said waving his hands in surrender.

"Good. Kira, you better not die on me. You can't die on me, Cause if you do…how am I supposed to tell you…I might as well tell you now…so you know that I…I love you." I said softly not looking at the screens. Kira's surprise quickly faded with a smile.

"Aren't you being just a little over-dramatic?" Cagalli asked. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Maybe just a little. But it helped me tell him didn't it?" I asked laughing childishly.

"Well holy shit, little Angel's in love." Duo said clasping his hands together.

I looked back at the screen.

"Just be careful you guys. If anything goes wrong, just call and I'll give you guys back-up." Athrun was already launching.

"Okay guys, they are 250 meters away and counting. Go get them."

(Annani Issho Dattananoni starts playing)

"Kira Yamato, launching!" Kira yelled taking off into the sky. Tears fell freely as I watched him fly into the battle.

"Please be careful." I whispered.

(At the battle…general POV)

"I call the army!" Duo shouted happily.

"Don't get a big head Duo." Heero smirked.

" Shut up Heero I know what I'm doing!" Duo said rushing off to help Athrun.

(Kira's POV)

I raced towards the middle of the battle, Heero next to me. I pulled out my sword and slashed at the gundam in front of me. I missed.

"Look out Kira!" Faith shouted. I swung around and decapitated the Gundam.

"KIRA GET OUT OF THERE!" Athrun shouted. I flew away just in time before the Gundam exploded. The pilot ejected from it as well. I thrust out a hand and caught the pilot.

Duo, Athrun, and Heero finished off the other Zaft planes but the other Gundam got away. The Buster Gundam.

"We're coming back, and we have a pilot."

**Hey there, another chapter down. More to come. Well, I better get working. See ya later. -**


	5. Old Friends

Konnichiwa! How is everyone. Well, that last chapter was exciting. And if your wondering why Duo has been calling Faith Angel all the time, it's just one of her nicknames that she acquired during the two years that they trained together. Well, for those of you who are wondering, I am not a very good writer and I'm thinking this up as I go. I haven't seen the entire series yet and I just found out on Feb. 6 that Cagalli and Kira are brother and sister, which is still shocking me to no end. But to clear things up, Faith and Cagalli are not real sisters, Faith is Fllay's sister, and Faith is just really close to Cagalli so they see eachother as sisters. Anyway, I just wanted to say that. Well, on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, or the manga Gundam Seed Astray. Bu-bye!**

**Chapter 5**

**Old friends**

**Faith's POV**

I bent my head low and sighed in relief.

"They're safe." I whispered to myself. I ran to the docking bay, my hair flying out from behind me. Just then the hatch opened and four Gundams came in.

"Kira!" I shouted as the cord pulley lifted him down.

The Gundam released the enemy pilot and he rolled to the ground.

I ran up and jumped into Kira's arms.

"I'm glad you're okay, now I don't have to kill you." I whispered and giggled.

"You were worried for nothing."

"I know…I love you." I whispered into his ear as my grip on him tightened.

"I…love you too." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. I was so happy but if my grip became any tighter, I'd probably choke him.

"Can we cut the mushy crap, he's waking up." Heero said. I let go of Kira and walked over to the pilot.

"Uh…huh? Faith? Is that you Angel?"

"Lowe?"

"Death boy and the Angel of the sky, A.K.A. Faith and Duo. Never thought I'd see you two again." He said weakly.

"(gasp) Lowe!" I gasped in shock.

"Yo." He said.

"Bloody hell! It really is him!"

"Omigod!"

"How have you two been?" I offered my hand to help him up and he took it.

"Well, well, well, time sure has been generous to you Angel." Lowe smirked, admiring my figure. I blushed furiously and held onto my arm that was limp at my side, staring at the ground. Kira stepped in front of me and smiled at Lowe.

"So why were you heading for us with a fleet of Zaft air crafts and another Gundam?"

"They have my real gundam and Julie! I had to do it. I was told that if I successfully brought back Faith and Cagalli, he wouldn't kill Julie." Lowe said. I covered my mouth in shock.

"That bastard. When will he stop! Why are we so important?" I asked myself. And it was something I had to find out for myself.

I looked to Cagalli for guidance but even she didn't know what to do. I walked over to the bulletin board and jotted down a small note.

"Lowe, do you know where they are holding Julie?" I asked. Kira gazed wide eyed at me in surprise.

"They are holding her in the lower cell of a ship, about 5 kilometers away. Why?"

"I think…"

"No." Kira said simply.

"What?"

"You're not going." Kira said. I stood up and faced him. He was treating me like a child. I smiled softly at him.

"Kira, I'm not staying. Listen, I know you're worried but I can take care of myself. I can keep them occupied long enough for you and Lowe to sneak to the cells and get Julie."

"But…" I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I can do this. I know I can. I'll be fine." I said soothingly.

"And you wont have to worry, cause I'll be there with her. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise." Duo said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kira, you have to let me do this." I took his hands in mine and kissed his cheek before running over to one of the skygraspers. Lowe getting in with me.

"Now Lowe, what I want you to do is pretend that you had to take me by force. You might have to be a little rough, but I can handle it. Ready?" I asked him.

"Of course, you know me." He said laughing.

"That's exactly why I'm nervous." I laughed and took off, Kira and the others following behind me.

I had left a small message on the board that said…

_Dear Commander,_

_I'm really sorry, but I had to borrow one of the skygraspers, Cagalli will probably take the other one, I will bring them right back as soon as my mission is complete, promise._

_Yours truly,_

_**Faith**_

It wasn't long before their aircraft came into view. Maybe about 5 min. I sped the plane up and blasted open the hatch. Once inside I cautiously got out, Lowe after me. He grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"Sorry Faith." He said. I nodded. Cagalli came rushing over and was about to slap him when I shook my head vigorously and motioned for Duo to do the same.

"SO, you have returned with the cargo?" One of the soldiers asked with a smirk.

"We have been instructed to bring them to the captain of this ship, Captain La Cruse."

"Very well, this way." The soldiers led us to the main bridge, where Ezach and La Cruse were.

"La Cruse!" Lowe yelled as we came through the door.

"Ah, its seems our guests have arrived. How fun." He laughed and walked up to us.

"Thank you Lowe, you may leave, and Julie will be waiting for you at the hanger. But who is this strapping young man?" La Cruse asked looking at Duo.

"I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Well Duo, what is it you want for bringing in the girls?"

"Oh nothing really just…" At that moment Duo thrust out his fist and nailed him right in the face.

"That's for using Julie to get to our friends! And for putting Faith in a situation that she really didn't want to be in!" Duo yelled knocking the attacking guards out of the way. Ezach picked up La Cruse.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, we must get out of here. There is no point in fighting."

"But sir, I can take them."

"I know you can, but this isn't the time to. Wait until they are vulnerable." He said and Ezach reluctantly nodded, escaping through a secret door.

Once all of the guards were taken care of, we made our way back to the hanger were Kira, Athrun, and Heero were waiting for us with…Julie!

"(Gasp) Julie!" I yelled running up to her and hugging her.

"Faith? Wow you look great." Julie said.

"Thanks you too. Oh it's great to see you again."

"Let's save the reunion till we get back to the Arc Angel."

"Hey! Stop you!" Cried some soldiers running towards us.

"Dammit." Heero and Duo pulled out their guns.

"NO! Don't shoot!" I yelled pulling Duo's hand down. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Hey, where do you think you are going? The captain has requested your presence, and we will use as much painful force as possible to get you there."

"Oh really? Well you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request."

(Sorry lol had to say it)

"HUH?" Everyone stared at me with a dumb founded look.

"Means no." Duo hit his head and shook it.

"Then we will just have to make you!" The guards charged at us I stepped out from behind Duo and Kira to the front of the line. I got into a fighting stance and got ready. The soldiers stopped mid attack and started to laugh.

"Wait? You're going to fight us?" They laughed.

"I prefer to not fight but under the circumstances where I must defend myself, I will."

"Your funeral little girl." The charged again at me ready to hit when I grabbed one's outstretched arm and flung him over my shoulder and into the ground hard. Cagalli, Kira, and Athrun both stared at me in utter bewilderment. The second soldier was much heavier than the other. I would never be able to fling him over my shoulder so I went with the more direct approach. I jumped and kicked him in the jaw, using his own weight against him making him fall backward to the ground, unconscious.

Duo laughed and patted me on the head.

"That's the Angel I remember." He laughed. I smiled at him.

But soon more came and Duo pointed his gun at them, Heero already ready to shoot.

"Duo, Heero, don't!"

"I will without hesitation if they make a move for you, or anyone else for that matter." Duo said in a dangerously quietness that sent shivers up my spine.

"Go ahead kid. It would only give us more reason to attack."

Heero smirked and walked closer to one of them, Duo towards the other, guns still pointed directly at them.

"Heero."

"Do you really want to mess with us? You do realize I could kill you all right now without you even knowing what hit you?" Heero asked with a crazed look in his eye, and you knew then that he was serious. At this you could tell the men were scared. Hell, they were probably near pissing in their freaking pants.

"He-Heero…?" I uttered. See the thing about Heero is, you really, really don't want to piss him off. I'm cowering in fear over here and I'm not even in the "line of fire" so to speak.

Heero cocked the gun and slightly pressed on the trigger of the gun, which made a small click. At that moment, for a single second, my body felt numb, I felt a paralyzing fear that few live to tell about. I didn't want anymore fighting. No more killing. I ran out from behind Kira and stood, arms spread out in the shape of a cross. The guns pointed straight at my forehead, nearly touching me.

"Stop this! It's madness, there is no point in killing these men!" I said, holding back tears.

Heero stared at me. A scowl permanently etched on his face.

"Move, you foolish girl." He said in his monotone voice.

" I won't! I will not allow you to senselessly kill these men. They haven't done anything to us yet!" I protested and stood my ground. I glanced around me. Kira's face expressing so many emotions that I could only guess what he was thinking. Cagalli and Athrun, faces stricken with worry. Finally Duo spoke putting down his gun.

"Damn it. Yue put the gun down. There ain't no way your going to get her to move. Stubborn mule." Duo snickered. I glared at him angerly.

"What did you say Maxwell!"

"I called you a stubborn mule. Na." Duo pulled down his left lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue. I turned red with anger.

"I'm gonna get you for that one Duo Maxwell. Mark my words, when I get through with you, you're going to wish there were a hospital around!" I yelled chasing him around and pulling on his neatly braided hair.

" Now, I suggest that you three fine young men leave." Cagalli said. They nodded and dropped their guns before running out to the main hall.

"Julie, I take it you are riding with Lowe?" I asked calmly. Julie blushed and nodded. I looked over at Kira, who seemed to be rooted to the spot, staring at me wide eyed. I slowly walked over to him and touched his cheek gently.

"Kira? Is everything…alright?" I asked nervously. He thrust out his arms and pulled me into a tight (almost too tight) embrace.

"Don't do that to me." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"I'm sorry Kira." He let go and we climbed into our separate vessels. As soon as we did, the emergency hatch opened.

"Another mission accomplished. (Sigh) Let's go home."

"Sorry Faith, we got to head back to our own place. It was really great seeing you and Duo again. We'll come and visit sometime."

"I'm sorry you and I couldn't spend more time together. See ya!" Julie said. They took off in a different direction.

Kira, Heero, Athrun, Cagalli, Duo and I all swiftly exited the hanger and made our way back to the Arc Angel.

"Very good. Unfortunately, we are in Alaska." The captain said.

"What! You're already there!" Cagalli asked shocked.

"Yes. The General is very anxious to meet you. Especially you and Kira." The captain said sadly.

We arrived at Alaska a few hours later. Kira and I were summoned to the office as soon as we stepped out of the cockpits. Duo and Cagalli followed behind as well as Athrun and Heero. But they were coming more out of curiosity than anything really. We slowly approached two giant side doors. They swung open in an eerie way.

In the shadows five people sat calmly waiting for us to come in. The middle figure looked up and his face was alight.

"Ah. Come in and sit so we can begin."

**Hello. I know that some people are disappointed that Kira is not paired with Lacus, but trust me. The next Gundam Seed fic I make will be even better, because Kira will be paired with Lacus. Anyway, another chapter down a few ore to go. The reason I didn't pair him with Lacus this time was because I don't know much about her personality or how she talks. I know she's extremely sweet and hates to fight. But I don't know that much about her. So as soon as I do I will make another Gundam Seed fic. Until then, Sayonara.**


	6. Trial and Order

Konnichiwa! Hello, I didn't expect many reviews when I started this, but at least I know that there are some people out there that will take a chance and read something even though they like a couple in the original already. I appreciate it very much. Good day and here's chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter 6**

**Trial and the order**

We walked in uncertainly. I was surprised to see the captain and the rest of the original crew there, waiting for us. None of them looked happy.

" I am terribly sorry, but your friends must wait outside. Said the man in the middle.

I looked back at Cagalli and nodded. They took a step back just as the door closed tightly with that eerie creak.

"Um…Sirs, if you don't mind my asking…what is this about?"

"Well this is your hearing. I am Taturo McSara, leader of the earth alliance. These are my accomplices…"

"We're on TRIAL! What the hell for!" At this I could see in Mr. McSara's eyes that he was pissed at my outburst.

"Because, Ms. Katotaru, You and Mr. Yamato are coordinators! You had no business being aboard the Arc Angel at the time you were…" He said trying to be calm. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was being as calm as possible even though he hated the sight of us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to understand. My patients were wearing as well.

"NOR, should we have allowed you, Kira Yamato, to pilot the Strike…" Taturo continued.

"But…"

"…You should have never been near that machine, let alone pilot it. You are not natural children! Just what in gods name were you thinking?" He asked sternly.

"I was thinking I had to protect my friends!" Kira spoke, dangerously if not threateningly. I jumped slightly at the bitterness in his voice. I had never heard Kira talk like that.

"Oh? Why? Why would a coordinator such as you protect the naturals you all your "friends"?"

"It makes no difference! This war is pointless anyway! We are all human beings, just with different qualities but that's what gives us our individuality! Inside we are all normal…" I shouted but was interrupted by a loud roar of…

"NO!" Taturo slammed his fist down.

"You are anything but normal! You are filthy, tainted coordinators! Filth that doesn't deserve to live in this world!" He yelled hatefully.

"If it wasn't for Kira, no one from the Arc Angel would have survived! No one would have made the trip here! You should be grateful that he is willing to fight for the Earth forces and not for Zaft!" I yelled with anger I never knew I had. My back burned, I winced at the pain, but only showed it a little.

"But…aren't you a coordinator as well? Isn't it your place to fight for the General of Zaft?"

"NO! Shut up! I have refused my services to him time and time again! Besides, my parents are naturals and my father served you proudly, how dare you say that I should be fighting for Zaft when my heart tells me to defend those that are dear to me! You may be the leader of the Earth forces but that doesn't give you the athority or the right to judge people just for being a "natural" or "coordinator"!" I yelled.

"How-how dare you talk to me like that! I should have you…"

"Forgive me sir, but in all due respect I must agree. You are judging them when in truth, they are the reason we made it here." Commander La Flaga said, standing up and bowing.

Taturo scowled.

"Sir, I request that you allow Kira full command of the Strike and Faith Katotaru a gundam." The Captain asked.

"I second that." Said a man to Taturo's left.

"(Sigh) All in favor of this ridiculous request." He sighed heavily, and had a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"HAI!" Everyone except him shouted. I looked up in surprise.

"(Sigh) All apose?" No one.

"Then I here by declare, that by majority rule, Kira Yamato is the permanent pilot of the Strike until further notice and Faith Katotaru her own Gundam. Case dismissed." As the men stood and exited the room I stayed, staring blankly at the desk where Taturo had just sat, in shock. Immobile.

"M-my…own…Gu-gundam?" I wasn't even able to breath. I passed out and Kira caught me.

**Kira's POV**

I caught Faith as she passed out into my arms. I smiled down at her.

"Kira, is she alright?"

"Poor girl, must have gotten too excited." Commander La Flaga said.

"KIRA! FAITH! Hey is she alright?" Duo and Cagalli asked at the same time.

"Yes. She was just permitted to have her own Gundam." I explained picking her up bridal style and carrying her out. Duo and Cagalli followed.

Heero glanced over at us.

"What happened to her?"

"She's going to get her own customized Gundam!" Duo said beaming. Heero rolled his eyes. Athrun grinned.

**Faith's POV**

I awoke an hour later…I think.

"Kira?" I asked. My eyes were still a little fuzzy but I could still make out his messy brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I looked around and from the looks of it, we were alone.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are out helping put your Gundam together."

"But won't that take months. Even years?" I asked.

"According to Cagalli, with the resources they have here, they can have it up and ready to test in a few weeks." I tried to sit up but my back started to ache and I winced in pain.

"Faith? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I want to go for a little walk. I…I think I'll go into town for a little while."

"You are not going alone. Besides I…"

"Hey you two love birds, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Duo asked walking in. I was just about to argue with Kira when he did.

"Hey Duo." I said grumpily, but the pain returned and I winced again.

"Faith, agh how many times do I have to tell you, you need to take care of that."

"What?" Kira asked. I sighed and glared at Duo.

"Kira, I…have something to tell you."

"You NEVER TOLD HIM!" Duo shouted.

"Shut up Duo!" I turned my back to them and lifted up my blonde hair, revealing my bare back. Kira stared at the Angel wings shaped scare on my back. Each scare started from my spine and stretched to the tip of my shoulder on both sides.

"Kira, this is my punishment. I was 13 when I got this. They took a laser to my back. They branded me since my nicknames had Angel in them. It hurts when I get mad sometimes but it's not life threatening, so don't worry about it." I let my hair fall down my back once more and turned back to them.

"I should have told you sooner, it's where they inserted the bizurker seed at birth. I only found out when they did this. That's why it hurts when I get angry." I sighed. Kira's eyes widened. Duo stared at the floor with rage.

"I know I could have done something." Duo mumbled.

"Oh Duo, you know as well as I do that you couldn't have done anything. They did it because I was not being as progressive as I could have been so they did this. If you had done anything…"

"I could have saved you from them!"

"No you couldn't! Not without getting punished like this yourself! And then I would have never forgiven myself." I said angrily. The pain returned and I winced at it again and hissed. Kira made to help me but I put up my hand.

"I'm fine. I just need some air." I said and walked out of the room. Once out I ran as fast as I could.

Duo snarled and ran after me.

**Duo's POV**

'She's so stubborn it makes me wanna…' I thought angrily.

**Faith's POV**

I was halfway down the hallway down the hall when he caught up with me.

"FAITH!" He ran right up to me.

"Bloody hell Angel. You shouldn't keep something like that to yourself. Why do you hide it?" He asked hugging me tightly, not letting go.

"Because it's my problem! I'm a bizurker, Duo! I could kill someone if I get mad enough in battle!" He let go, reached around and slapped me across the face.

"I won't let you! I've stopped you before and I'll stop you again! You know I'm just worried about you." He said softly. I stared at him for a second, still getting over the shock of him hitting me, but then I smiled.

I hugged him again. "Thanks, I really needed that." I said, my eyes softened. He smiled at me and we walked into the park. There we found Kira, waiting for us, Birdy on his shoulders.

"Kira!" I asked astonished. (I bet you're wondering how he got there without going past Faith and Duo…well, that's my secret. I really don't know)

"I'll leave you two to your walk. I got to get back anyway." He gently kissed my forehead, brother-like and ran back to the hanger.

"Thank you Duo!" I said waving. I walked over to Kira and wrapped my arms around his arm.

"Listen Kira, I really sorry that I didn't tell you…about, you know."

"Don't worry about it. I can understand why you wouldn't tell me. But at least I found out now then in battle." Kira said smiling.

"You're smiling. I like it better than your frown. It makes me feel happy to see you smiling for real. I mean there is no stress attached to it, no serious thought, no downing remark, just a simple happy smile. I like it a lot." I said happily smiling at him. He laughed a little.

Birdy flew off his shoulder and landed on mine, nuzzling my neck.

"So Athrun gave you Birdy when he went away?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is the first time it's been outside in a while." Kira said. I nuzzled it with my nose and it flew back over to Kira's shoulder.

"It seems really attached to you." I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know, when my Gundam is finished, I can help you, and Athrun, and Duo and Heero. It will be great." I said thinking ahead of myself.

"I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Don't kill if you don't have to. And don't get hurt."

"Well, I already don't believe in killing others. So you don't have to worry about that. But I promise, I won't get hurt, and if I do, you can…you…can…ground me from my gundam for a…week." I said childishly. I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Fine." He laughed as well and we continued our walk, Birdy occasionally flying over to my shoulder.

**Meanwhile… General POV**

A silver haired boy crouched in the bushes watching the couple.

"This is Ezach, reporting."

"Continue."

"I have Faith and Kira alone should I…"

"No, not yet. Wait till I give the order." Ezach clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Yes sir." He said gritting his teeth in frustration.

**Anyway… Faith's POV**

"Kira look! A costume shop! Lets go inside. It'll be fun!" I shouted happily. (I know what you're thinking, what's with the costume shop, but don't worry, it ties in with what I'm leading up to.)

"(Sigh) Sure, why not." I jumped for joy and dragged him in.

'Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?' Kira thought. (Sorry a little mishap)

I threw some costumes at him and picked a few for myself. I sat him down and told him I'd go first. Running into the dressing room, I came out in a French maid outfit, complete with feather duster.

"What do you think?" I asked posing for him. Kira grinned in a suggestive way. I glared and threw the feather duster at his head.

"I'd expect that from Duo, not you!" I turned around and changed into a devil's outfit, but decided that it really wouldn't have made a difference. Besides, I don't want to get that look from him again. I walked out and threw him into the changing room.

Very soon after I threw him in, he came out in a Jack Sparrow Costume. I tried to stifle my laughing but to no avail.

"(Bursts out laughing) I'm sorry Kira, but you look… hahahahahaha!"

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, I'm done, no more torture!" He said turning back into the changing room and coming out. We walked out and to another market store.

"Oh, I want to check this place out. If you want you can wait out here." I said scurrying into the store.

**Kira's POV**

I was standing outside the doorway, waiting for Faith when…

"Kira!" I looked over to see Fllay running towards me.

"No Fllay." I said before she could hug me.

She stopped dead and cocked her head to the side.

"No…what?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Okay, ready to….go?" Faith came out and stopped dead in her tracks. Fllay was hanging on me. Faith stared wide eyed at us.

"Kira? What's going on?" She asked, I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Oh, didn't you hear dear sister? Kira and I are back together." (I know I'm making Fllay out to be a real bitch but that is how I see her) She said grinning evilly. Faith's eyes filled with terror as she started to back up. I was shocked. She stared at me.

"Kira, is…is this true?"

"No-" Fllay slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Of course it is. Would I lie to you?" Fllay said.

"I wasn't asking you Fllay! Kira…please tell me that this…this isn't true." I said.

"It's not true. I didn't say anything of the sort. She just flopped on me, I swear." I said. Fllay glared hatefully at me and Faith.

"Thank you Kira."

"No, he's lying, he just said he would go out with me! He…" Fllay said desperately.

I glared at Fllay.

"I love Faith. I can't help it Fllay. I used to like you. But I finally saw the true you the other day and just now. You don't like me, you just want to use me." I said.

"Fine! Have the bitch. She's worthless anyway." I balled up my fist but Faith beat me to it. She threw her fist forward as hard as she could, hitting her square in the nose. It gushed blood indicating that it was broken. She flew backwards onto her ass too.

**Faith's POV**

"Now who's worthless bitch!" I snarled. Kira put a hand on my shoulder. My back hurt but the pain was worth it to hit Fllay.

"Faith, come on lets go." He said and led me away.

Back at the ship I had to change my shirt and pants because I had Fllay's blood all over it, so I pulled out the brand new shirt and shorts that I got from that store. It looked almost like the one Cagalli had given me, but it was a black V-dipped tank top. I pulled it on and just as I opened the door, Birdy came in and landed on my shoulder.

"Do you know what it looks like Birdy?" I asked it walking down the hall to the hanger.

"I think it looks great." Duo said eyeing me up and down. I glared at him.

" I was talking about the Gundam, get your mind out of the gutter Duo Maxwell!" I said, he grinned widely at me.

"What makes you think I wasn't? Now who needs to get their mind out of the gutter?" Duo countered slyly.

"I…you…me…huh?"

"Nevermind, Cagalli sent me out here to stop you."

"Stop me from what?"

"Going in."

"Oh, did she now? Well she should know that you can't stop me." I said slyly moving for the door.

"She does. That's why she sent me out." Heero said standing next to Duo. I stopped.

"Oh great, she sent out suicide boy. Now I really can't get in." Heero smirked.

"Heard you broke that Fllay girls nose earlier."

"Damn right I did!" I said beaming with pride.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Fllay called me worthless. And she was hanging all over Kira and it was getting annoying. Plus she called me a bitch!" Duo laughed.

"Yeah, that'll just about do it." Duo said laughing.

"You of all people should now. I hit you for calling me a bitch once." I said.

"Yeah, and I can still feel the pain." He joked.

"So, are you going to tell me what it looks like, or am I going to have to move you?" I said moving towards them.

"We aren't answering your questions, and if you come any closer you will end up on the ground." Heero said dangerously. At that I stopped.

"(groan) That's not fair. Fine, then I will just have to settle for Duo's famous Christmas song." I said looking at him expectantly.

"Uh uh, no fing way, I am not singing it." He said defiantely.

"Oh but please. If you sing it I will leave." I said in a sing song voice. Duo looked at Heero nervously.

"I can take it from…"

"Don't bother, I'm already gone. I don't want to hear you sing." Heero said waving.

Duo turned to me. "One song, that is it."

"Fine, but it has to be Jingle Bells." I said.

(this is owned by another I just like it so much, plus this part was written during Christmas so it sort of fit when I wrote it in my notebook.)

"_Dashing through the snow,_

_I stole Relena's skies,_

_Heero's gone insane,_

_He's trying to kill me,_

_The snow is turning red,_

_I think Nataku's dead,_

_I guess that's why Wufei went crying to his bed_

_Oh_

_Jingle bells, Bloody Hell,_

_Heero's after me,_

_I swear I really did not mean to break Relena's skies, oh_

_Here I go, through the snow,_

_Running for my life,_

_Fearing an unpleasant death,_

_At the tip of Heero's knife._"

I clapped furiously. "Bravo Bravo! Thank you Duo, I feel much better now, but…"

"But?"

"Where is Kira?"

"He's in helping with the configurations for your Gundam." Duo said standing up and walking into the hanger.

I sulked back to my room. I sat on the floor and leaned up against my bed.

"I wish someone was here. It's so lonely." I said to Birdy.

"Hello. I here you could use a friend." I looked up to see Mer in front of me.

"Oh, hey Mer! What's up?"

"I just thought you could use a friend, since Kira is spending all of his time working on your Gundam."

"So even you know what it looks like?"

"Well, no. Not really, since they only have the frame done I don't know what it really looks like."

"Wow, they really already have the frame done!"

"Yep." Mer said proudly.

"That's amazing." I said utterly amazed.

"Yeah, but was really amazing was what I heard."

"Huh? What did you hear?"

"Cagalli told me that you hit Fllay today."

"Yeah, that was the highlight of my day. She had called me a worthless bitch, so I hit her."

"Well, your one of many who want to hit her." I looked up at her and winked.

"So, do you know why Cagalli doesn't want me to see it?"

"She says it's a present from all of them to you." I grinned.

"Thanks Mer. (Yawn) I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to try and take a nap.

"See ya tomorrow." I called.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Konnichiwa, I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner but…I have been busy with other…things. I have to get started on the next chapter, and trust me…it's a good one. -**


End file.
